The invention relates generally to the field of lighting. Particularly, the invention relates to flexible lamps.
Prior flexible lamps have typically provided illumination by using fluorescent, incandescent or halogen lighting technology. These types of lighting technology use fluorescent, incandescent or halogen bulbs, respectively. These bulbs tend to be fragile and can break if not carefully handled. Furthermore, these bulbs have a limited lifetime and can burn out when filaments therein are depleted and break. Once burned out, a new bulb needs to replace the burned out bulb before the lamp can function again.
Additionally, incandescent and halogen lighting are inefficient lighting technologies. The inefficiency results in the generation of heat. The heat generated tends to make bulbs hot to touch and may require shielding. Fluorescent fixtures are oftentimes noisy due to the balances and they sometimes emit radio frequency interference which can interfere with desirable radio frequency signals.
Furthermore, halogen lighting requires a significant power source and is not often used in battery operated applications. While fluorescent and incandescent lighting are used in battery operated applications, further improvement in energy efficiency is desirable to extend battery life and reduce energy costs from power line sources.